Broadcast Temporarily Interrupted (Archive)
01/18/2019, 5:00pm: From our President & CEO James A. Muhammad: I’d like to give you an update on our transmitter repairs, but before I do that, we do have some exciting things coming your way! We’re happy to announce a new website coming soon! The site will have some incredible features including video streaming capabilities. You can visit the streaming site now at video.lakeshorepbs.org, and many of your favorite local programs will make their way to this platform as well. I’d also like to be the first to tell you about the newest member benefits coming in March – Passport! This is PBS’ on-demand library of more than 1,500 episodes of your favorite shows. If you’re a current member of Lakeshore PBS, you will have access to this benefit. We’re excited to bring all of this and more to you in 2019. Now back to the transmitter – Due to the repack of spectrum happening nationally, the companies that do the type of work we need are all contracted to assist the many television stations impacted. We’ve contacted tower companies around the country. We’ve even enlisted the assistance of the company that owns our tower and other broadcast professionals. We’ll continue making calls and book the first qualified company that has an opening. I’d like to again extend a sincere apology for our broadcast interruptions. We’ve faced some tough challenges this past year, but are greatly appreciative of your support and patience as we’ve dealt with these unfortunate delays. We’re striving to fully restore our service as quickly as possible, and are looking forward to all of the great things coming in 2019, including a stronger signal once repairs are finished. 01/11/2019, 5:00pm: We’re still negotiating with several tower crews trying to get on someone’s schedule as soon as there’s an opening. We understand your frustrations and we’re doing everything we can to restore the signal as quickly as possible. But we do have an exciting announcement: You can now watch some of your favorite shows directly on our website (video.lakeshorepbs.org), or from your streaming device by downloading the PBS app and selecting us as your local station! We’re in the process of adding more of our local shows to these platforms as well so stay tuned! More big news coming soon! 01/04/2019, 5:00pm: Unfortunately, not much has changed since last week other than the increased level of intensity we are putting into harassing tower crews trying to get on someone’s schedule. We’re communicating with several companies, just waiting for them to confirm timelines with us. As always, YOU are our top priority and we are thinking of you every day. Each crew we have connected with knows that too! 12/28/2018, 4:00pm: As expected, the holidays aren’t helping us secure a tower crew to repair our transmission lines. We’ve expanded our search to nearby states in hopes of finding a company that can fit us in their schedule. We wish there was better news to report, but want to keep the updates coming for those who are unable to view our broadcast. We appreciate your patience and support and would like to wish everyone a safe and happy New Year’s! 12/21/2018, 5:00pm: Scheduling a crew to climb our 900ft tower and repair the transmission lines is proving difficult with the holidays upon us. Teams on the ground will be onsite next week installing a new transformer and panel. We will keep you updated as progress is made. Thank you to our amazing community for your patience and support. 12/14/2018, 5:00pm: Repairs are underway! The team has removed the old transmitter and electricians are hooking up the new high powered unit. The next step is to schedule a tower crew and repair the transmission lines. We are so sorry to all our friends missing their favorite programming. On the plus side, our signal will be stronger than ever when this is completed! 12/07/2018, 5:00pm: We’re sorry to report that some of our viewers are still experiencing broadcast interruptions. We hoped that the weather would warm up enough to melt ice sitting on the damaged line and restore the signal, but that has not been the case. At this time, we’re waiting for outside contractors to fit us in their schedule to repair the damaged line. Keep your fingers crossed that the weather cooperates with us as well. Thank you for your patience! 11/30/2018, 4:00pm: Unfortunately, some of our viewers are still experiencing broadcast interruptions due to ice remaining on our transmission line. We hope the ice will melt over the weekend allowing the signal to broadcast again, but we have ordered a replacement line in order to prevent this from happening again in the future. We apologize for the inconvenience and greatly appreciate your patience! 11/27/2018, 4:00pm: Thank you for your patience and understanding as we work to fix the issues that are causing service outages for some of our viewers. We apologize for the delay in getting the broadcast up and running again. The problem was caused by the inclement weather and will be fixed as soon as possible. As we work out a solution, we will provide updates here. Category:Archives